Do you feel the same?
by Ken Ichijouji1
Summary: Daisuke tells his mother that he is in love with his best friend, hoping she can give him any advise. But how will she react on her son's revelation? This just came into my head, any I wrote it out, tell me what you guys think, Should I continue this?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, none of them. Although I wish I did own Daisuke and Ken. But I don't. But nothing to worry about, I can still write about them.^_^ AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a shounen ai. Meaning guys liking guys and we don't mean in the friendship version. So, if you have anything against that, please leave or else enjoy!!! This is Daiken.  
  
~!~!~!~  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" A voice came out loud.  
  
"Daisuke, honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" he said, turning his back to his mother.  
  
"I can see that" She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
"Mom, just leave me alone" Daisuke screamed back.  
  
"Only when you tell me what's wrong. You've been playing hard music all day, and that means something is wrong with you"  
  
Daisuke sigh. His mother always seem to know when something was wrong. He sat down on his bed and swallowed hard, not knowing if he should tell him mom our not.  
  
"I....I found something out" He said  
  
"found what out honey?" His mother asked, pulling her son close.  
  
"something important" He replied.  
  
"And what might that be sweetie?" She asked again  
  
"That I am in love"  
  
"But that's great!" she cried out happily.  
  
"NO, MOM!" Daisuke screamed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked confused  
  
"It's not just someone"  
  
"I don't think I understand Daisuke, everyone your in love with must be special"  
  
Daisuke grinned. " I don't doubt that mom, but.........it's"  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong Daisuke"  
  
"I'm in love with a boy" Daisuke said not facing his mother  
  
"you....are.what?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand" Daisuke sigh  
  
"No no, that's not what I mean"  
  
"What DO you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I never thought that you had it in you"  
  
"you mean, your not mad at me our something?"  
  
"Of course not honey"  
  
Daisuke sigh in happiness and relief.  
  
"Now, tell me, Who's the lucky GUY?"  
  
Daisuke blushed at this question. " It's......Ken"  
  
"KEN ICHIJOUJI? YOUR BEST FRIEND?" She laughed in surprise.  
  
Daisuke nodded and blushed even harder than before.  
  
"Well he must be really special"  
  
"He is mom, but the problem is that I'm afraid to tell him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid he'll reject me, and doesn't want to be my friend anymore"  
  
His mother looked at her sons face. " But what if he does feel the same and afraid, just like you?"  
  
"I don't know mom. I don't know what to do right now"  
  
"Just think about it. You'll come up with a solution, I'm sure"  
  
"Thanks mom. Thanks for understanding"  
  
"Glad I could help. Now get to bed"  
  
Daisuke nodded and lay down, pulling the blankets over him. He closed his eyes. His mind now only thinking of Ken.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
So what do you guys think? It suddenly came into my head and I just had to type it out. So should I continue this? Our should I just end this story right here right now? Review and tell me. 


	2. Should I tell you?

"Daisuke slowly opened his eyes"  
  
He smiled slightly as he thought back to the dream he just had.  
  
"Ken kissing me? This was definitely the best dream I had so far" He grinned  
  
He threw the blankets of him and walked to the bathroom.  
  
As he saw his reflection the in the mirror he sigh.  
  
"Would Ken like me back? Would he?"  
  
"Please Ken, please return my feelings"  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke turned around to see his father staring at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I heard the good news"  
  
"Uh, what do you mean dad?"  
  
"You being in love"  
  
"Really? Do you also know who it is?" he asked carefully.  
  
His father nodded. "Yes I do, and I must congratulate you with your good taste" He said grinning.  
  
Daisuke blushed and smiled. "Thanks dad"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Not being angry at me" Daisuke answered.  
  
"His father took his son in a embrace. "Why would I be angry? Because you like a boy?"  
  
Daisuke applying in the embrace nodded again.  
  
"To be honest I was surprised when I heard it, but I'm far from mad"  
  
Daisuke looked up to his father. " I really don't understand you guys. When Taichi told his parents, they we're furious. Not that he cared, but I was so afraid you would be mad too"  
  
His father shook his head. " I am definitely not mad Daisuke and do you know why?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Because I love you kid. You are my only son, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"  
  
A tear fell down Daisuke's cheek. "I am so lucky with parents like you" he said hugging his father tighter  
  
After a few minutes his father broke the silence. "Now, I also heard you were afraid to tell him"  
  
Daisuke looked down ashamed "Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid he doesn't return my feelings"  
  
"And what if he does? Would you wanna take that risk?"  
  
"NO but...."  
  
"No buts Daisuke, you must tell him"  
  
Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes. "But what if he doesn't and he never wants to see me again"  
  
"you at least know"  
  
"And then I completely lose him"  
  
"If he dumps you, it means he isn't a friend at all, and he never was. Friends understand each other, and help each other when needed. If he doesn't accept you the way you are, he isn't worthy of your friendship"  
  
Daisuke thought of his fathers words and then smiled. "You right dad. I should tell him. Today"  
  
"That's my boy" His father laughed.  
  
"Now get dressed, breakfast is almost ready" he said ruffling his son's hair more than it already was.  
  
Daisuke only grinned. 


	3. Can I have your love?

Can I have your love?  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Mom can I be excused?" Daisuke asked as he finished his breakfast.  
  
"Sure honey"  
  
"I'm off then"  
  
"Are you going to see Ken?" His father asked curious.  
  
Daisuke blushed and nodded. "I am indeed"  
  
"Well good luck my son" His mother said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it" He said, whispering the last part.  
  
Just as Daisuke was about to leave Jun stopped him. "and where are we going?" She asked her little brother.  
  
"off" He replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nowhere interesting"  
  
"Ow, your going to Kenny-boy"  
  
Daisuke's cheeks turned red, and this time not from embarrassment our blushing, but from anger.  
  
"What did you just say?" he growled dangerously.  
  
Jun grinned. "Nothing. Just that I think you two are a cute couple.  
  
Daisuke smiled at this. "you do?"  
  
"definitely. So can I offer you a ride to your lover's apartment"  
  
Daisuke eyes enlarged at the word 'lover'.  
  
Jun laughed out loud. " Don't be so embarrassed Daisuke, love is a beautiful thing you know"  
  
Daisuke nodded slightly as Jun took her car keys.  
  
"Shall we? You can't let your lover wait"  
  
"Jun please" Daisuke sighs.  
  
Jun kneeled down before her brother. "Hey, It'll be ok. I'm certain Ken likes you back. How couldn't he? You're the best looking guy in town"  
  
"Liar" Daisuke mumbled.  
  
"No I'm serious. Your definitely a good looking guy, and if Ken rejects you, HE is the most stupid guy in town"  
  
Daisuke laughed at this.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"of course little brother. And let's go before you lose your nerves, ok?"  
  
Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Let's go then"  
  
As the two drove off Daisuke's mom waved and prayed silently. Praying that everything would turn out well for her son.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Here we are Daisuke" Jun said as she parked the car in front of Ken's apartment.  
  
Daisuke sighed as he got out of the car.  
  
"Good luck" Jun called after him.  
  
Daisuke gave her a smile as he walked of.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
As Daisuke stood in front of Ken's apartment, he took a deep breath before ringing the bell.  
  
"I hope he's home"  
  
Suddenly the front door opened "Daisuke! I didn't expect you" A voice cheered.  
  
"Hey Ken"  
  
"Are you ok Daisuke?" Ken asked worried.  
  
"Well actually.......Not exactly"  
  
"Come in and tell me everything" Ken said, pulling Daisuke in  
  
"Ken, can we please talk in private?"  
  
the indigo haired boy looked at him and nodded. "Sure Daisuke. Is my room ok?"  
  
Daisuke nodded and followed Ken in silence. As they entered, Ken closed the door behind him.  
  
"Now, please tell me what's wrong with you Daisuke"  
  
Suddenly tears welled up in Daisuke eyes, and soon rolled over his cheeks. Ken's eyes went wide in shock and it took several second for him to react. He took Daisuke in a tight embrace and lightly caressed his back.  
  
"What the hell happened? What made you so upset? I've never seen you like this. Please tell me what's going on" Ken begged.  
  
"I..I...am....so....in love" He sobbed.  
  
"your.....in love? With who"  
  
"Someone I know I can never have" He answered.  
  
"Who Daisuke, who?"  
  
"I.......Can't say"  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
Daisuke felt that Ken's caressing hadn't stopped. It worked so soothingly on him. He wished he could stay like this forever.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke pulled his thoughts aside. "I..please don't get mad at me if I tell you"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
Daisuke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. More tears welled up in his eyes. "I cant" he said pushing Ken away from him.  
  
"Huh what.....Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke turned around to leave the room as soon as possible, but a hand grabbed his, stopping him from leaving.  
  
"Daisuke, Are you..... in love ...with Kari or....is it.....me..... or something' Ken stumbled.  
  
"What....how......no .....I mean.." Not a single word came out as he wanted them to  
  
Ken grabbed Dai's other hand and pulled him closer, there bodies only inches away from each other. Then Ken released Dai's right hand and slowly brought it up to Daisuke's face, touching it gently. He slowly brought there faces together. " I love you Daisuke...Do you love me too?" he asked uncertain.  
  
"O god yes" Daisuke said as he pressed his lips firmly onto Ken's.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Well that's the end. So what do you think of it. Please review. Special thx to all the people who already reviewed and to my best friend who checked the whole story. 


End file.
